


不被邀请的男妓

by Youkali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!McCree, M/M, call boy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali





	不被邀请的男妓

半藏说的第一句是:“不要这个。”

他没有无礼地用手指戳美国人的鼻尖。相反，半藏的视线只礼貌地停留了一秒，像不屑注视地上的微尘那样挪开了。

麦克雷被单独留在引客厅，没穿内裤。牛仔裤粗糙的缝头磨得他不太舒服，但他还是知礼地没抬头。他需要这一份单子，他已经太久没闲钱了。

源氏从后面绕进来，他双手提着麦克雷的腋下试图把人从地板上拖起来，又实在拉不动。麦克雷只好自己站起来。

“乖，杰西。”

源氏像只小鸟一样飞快地吻了男友的脸颊:“哥哥脾气有点不好，但他会听我的。”

麦克雷也回吻了男孩潮湿的嘴唇:“我不想干了，亲爱的。”

“别任性，杰西！”源氏长得过分可爱。他不高兴地撅起嘴时，白花花的腮帮子鼓起来，棕色的眼珠大睁，睫毛可怜兮兮地抖动，你很难拒绝他。

麦克雷就是被这样一张脸吸引的:美丽神秘的东方男孩，身在富贵人家，有白鸽一样柔软高贵的身体，面颊粉红健康，四肢细长，长着细小的绒毛。

麦克雷不拥有任何好的特质，他白天在马场打工照顾马匹，晚上去一家档次不太高的酒吧跳舞，也接一些应召男妓的活儿——最后一项事业是认识莱耶斯后开始的。莱耶斯也就抱着废物利用的态度在模特名单最不起眼的位置加上了麦克雷的名字和照片，价格最低的那档，没打算拿他赚什么钱。麦克雷很英俊，但总显得放荡而廉价，多少次也不比别人的一次。莱耶斯那样的才赚钱，即使他凶巴巴的，还喜欢拿靴子踩客户的脸。

源氏嘴里嚼着黏糊糊的酒心巧克力，手里托着一杯柳橙汁。他脸上带着甜美的笑容叫麦克雷脱掉包住屁股的最后一条紧身裤。

那会小男妓身上仅剩一件马甲，黑色丝袜一长一短裹在深色的腿根。源氏像是个指示厨师剥干净虾仁的美食家把麦克雷当众剥了个精光，目光闪亮像在评估猪肉的质量。麦克雷显然通过了，源氏把纸钞一张张对折成扁平的小方形仔细塞进男妓的臀缝与大腿根之间。

雉鸡总得加几粒榛果点缀，男妓的双腿矜持又尴尬地紧闭着，在接下来的舞蹈中夹紧臀部，以免纸钞漏下来。那是他赚得最多的一天。

再后来源氏单独把他叫到酒吧后巷里，披着件黑羽二重羽织，踩着白色的棉袜。他踮起脚，一双温热昂贵的手攀住麦克雷的后颈。细软的碎发在脖颈上划过，麦克雷的阴茎搏动着，吻了男孩半边粉色的脸颊。

半藏点的是莱耶斯，而莱耶斯很难叫到。源氏硬是把麦克雷叫来了。

“哥哥和处男差不多，你一定可以的。”

“甜心，这可不能强求。你觉得我和莱耶斯哪儿像了？”

“你不是他的徒弟吗？”

“你不是半藏的弟弟吗？”

“我喜欢你啊，他也一定会喜欢你。”源氏脸上摆着蜂蜜般的笑容，麦克雷屈服了。

这到底是什么古怪的日本家人见面仪式，逼着自己的男朋友给哥哥提供性服务增进感情。当然源氏或许只是玩玩他，一个被包养的人没什么发言权。

麦克雷在门外蹬掉了脚上的马靴，那还是源氏买给他的，棕色的牦牛皮，表面有粗而稀疏的毛孔，顶端磨旧成泛红的黑。源氏喜欢他看起来破破烂烂的，但又不能是真的邋遢，这是种有钱人的精贵风格，麦克雷看不出这双鞋破得有比他穿了六年的那双二手货高级到哪里去。

他现在赤着脚，卷高牛仔裤的裤边，露出两截深色的脚踝。棉布衬衫皱巴巴地蜷缩在腰带里，源氏像个好情人那样胡乱帮他收拾了一下衣摆，又推他出去找半藏。

“到花园里去。”

麦克雷在这弯曲又漫长的别墅里有些不知所措，走廊里挂着两幅白纱裙摆翩飞的德加画作，一幅鲁本斯，还有些彰显古老神话的画作，满布裸露的乳房与被屠杀的马匹。他踩着木板与青砖走进花园，踏过湿漉漉的水池，看到半藏就站在一簇姥百合前。这些和百合几乎一模一样的东西却是日本特产，富裕又任性的日本贵族硬是把它们栽到了这片宾夕法尼亚的土地上。

岛田半藏穿着一袭绛紫色的仙台平，腰上插着两把刀。

“岛田先生。”麦克雷按照惯常经验开口，“您只管相信我，我可是最好的。”

半藏回答:“我和源氏不一样，我不捡垃圾。”

这就没有什么聊天的余地了，麦克雷本就没什么和源氏的亲属打成一片的梦想，他只想要做完这一单，休息几天，亲亲他的男孩，然后忘掉这个刻薄的日本混蛋。

“可能你没什么选择余地。”

麦克雷从身后抓住半藏的一条手臂，另一只手伸向他衣摆岔开的两腿之间。下一秒他就被推倒在那片姥百合堆里，因水土不服而萎靡不已的贫瘠花朵摇摇欲坠，枕在美国人的头下，半藏的虎彻抵在他右颈边。

“不想付钱也用不着这样，亲爱的。我只是想让源氏开心一下，待够二十分钟就离开。”麦克雷嬉皮笑脸，一朵红色的椿花掉到他的脸颊上。这个武士断头的不详意向也因身在美国而显得可笑了。

半藏扇了他一巴掌。

“闭嘴。”他说，“我也只是想让源氏开心一下，自己脱。”

麦克雷摆摆手示意半藏挪一下，而后者毫无移动的意思，麦克雷只能艰难地在日本人层层叠叠的面料堆深处解自己的皮带扣。衬衫下摆被随手抽出来，他在花丛中扭着屁股好把紧巴巴的牛仔裤拉下去，甚至因为摩擦感到了疼痛。岛田半藏就坐在他身上，好整以暇地背着两把刀观赏廉价男妓的挣扎。

“我想要的那个黑色皮肤的人呢？”

“老师比较难搞，看不上你就不来。”麦克雷正费力把牛仔裤剥下大腿，皮带扣把腿根甩出了好几道红痕，“我是他徒弟，不会比他差的，给你打个折，你凑活一下吧。”

半藏笑了起来。他的笑容像戴着张假面具，只有嘴角弯了几度，其余肌肉雕像般纹丝不动:“我对你们的技术没兴趣。他不过比较像匹肮脏的黑马，让人有兴趣打上几鞭。”

麦克雷光裸的屁股现在结结实实压在了底下长着茸毛的花茎和叶片上，裤子脱到腿根，曲起膝盖一路往下划拉，终于一条腿赤裸了，它和另一条裤筒里的腿分开，放置在半藏压着裙摆的膝盖两侧。它们长着深色的茸毛，半藏颇有些嫌恶地移开了视线。

“源氏说你是个精神压力太大的变态，我想我们被找来给你发泄也和母猪们差不多吧。”

麦克雷把胸前的扣子扯得差不多了，他裸露的胸膛滚烫，像块凝结的焦糖。强壮的深色皮肤美国人躺在白色姥百合深处，袖窿还卡在宽阔的两侧肩膀，半藏终于挪动了，他站起来，像驱赶一只山羊那样把麦克雷赶到池边。

“你不是想让我下去吧？”麦克雷的话还没说完，半藏从背后推了他一把。

麦克雷屏住呼吸，还是被呛了一口。他的小腿砸到池底锋利的岩石上，金色的游鱼在他腿边惊恐四散，麦克雷挣扎着扒住岸边，像个赤裸的赫拉克勒斯从水中抓出一条水蛇往半藏脸上扔。

他是头淫乱又野蛮的禽类。半藏脸上又露出了那种半人半羊神似的不齿笑容，他喜欢这样生物，肥硕而无用，在身上缀满黄金和假珠宝，割断手脚上的经脉，阉割之后拿笼头锁上嘴，可以牵到城里去观光。

不过这一切暂时不能实现，因为他愚昧的弟弟还爱着这个健全的亚当。

在冷水里泡了有半个小时，半藏允许他上岸。麦克雷湿淋淋地爬上来，像条长毛狗在他身边甩头发上的水。半藏的仙台平被沾染了不洁的污浊和水渍，麦克雷的赤脚踏在泥泞上，把木地板踩出一长条水印。

边上陆陆续续走过几个客人和仆从，半藏不为所动，麦克雷也乐得懒散地展露自己两腿之间的性器，成为美洲大陆的最后一个原始人。

他躺好在客厅地板上，还是来时的那块地方。岛田半藏是个生怕被夺取控制权的吝啬鬼，男妓没什么余地来施展他的技巧。一旦美国人把嘴唇凑近半藏的双腿之间，就会被打赏一个巴掌，于是麦克雷也懒得为自己寻找被殴打的理由。一个小时，就会有一袋钞票，口活可以留给源氏，那个刚满十七岁的可爱男孩会让他把舌头伸进刚刚吃完松露冰淇淋和棉花糖的齿列里面去。

他们开始进行一场无聊的传教士式性爱。半藏把阴茎塞进他的屁股里，而麦克雷颤颤巍巍地半勃着，两手平放在身体两侧，结实的深色双腿松松夹着半藏散落两处的绛紫色衣摆和白色里衣，有些蓄意地在上面蹭上泥渍和一路带来的细碎杂草。他被弄得挺疼，半藏显然经验不足，并且以为疼才是好的。

麦克雷还很湿，把地板浸透出了凉气。他的脑袋枕在坚硬的地板上，湿发糊了一脸，断断续续地逼自己发出可爱点的叫声。半藏显然不怎么在乎，他的性交过程又漫长又稳固，就像平时向前挥舞木刀那样运用阴茎，直把男妓顶得往后，又不至于撞上什么。十分钟后麦克雷就坚持不了这个殉难者的姿势了。

“我不要这样。”他难受地半侧了身体，半藏冷着脸把他扳正。

“你弄得我很疼......”麦克雷嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“你是不是对上床有什么误解？”

半藏像遵从仪式那样说了两个字:“忍着。”

去他妈的忍着。麦克雷开始挣扎了，拿一条手臂推开半藏，又用一只膝盖把对方顶了出去。他手忙脚乱地在地上打滑，把自己翻了半个身，一边叫着“我不干了，你这个日本变态”一边往外爬。紧接着身后的半藏猛的压上来，抓着他湿漉漉的头发往地上狠狠砸了一下。麦克雷在被一块布条扼住气管的时候想了要不要喊源氏，又被一只戴着黑色皮革手套的手捂住了嘴。呼吸里满是陈旧的俄罗斯皮革味，半藏成了那种三流小说里酷爱谋杀妓女的变态杀人狂，冷静地将庞大矫健的猎物勒到窒息。日本人的力气大得可怕，归因于常年砍木桩以及砍掉别人脑袋造成的持久爆发力，麦克雷扑腾了一会，视线在乱发和水渍中模糊不清，像匹被划开肚子的小母马。半藏又把阴茎刺进来了。身后的日本半神终于被挤出了一点叹息，滑腻的指尖带着蟾蜍般的微凉。

麦克雷再度被翻过身来的时候温顺多了。他涨红着脸，看到源氏就坐在身边。

“乖乖，杰西。”

源氏抚摸男妓的额发，这只他从酒吧里捡来的小牲口今年二十岁，肌肉刚长到不过分坚硬又微微膨胀的体态，腹部和胸部留有脂肪，健壮而灼热，过分贫穷，很容易被诱骗，然后被开膛破肚。麦克雷凝视着他的情人，双唇微张，他夹紧屁股里岛田半藏的阴茎，柔软的小腹摊平起伏着，有种即将被处死的错觉。美国人像怀孕的祭品，因源氏抚弄乳尖的动作呻吟出声，乳头肿胀发红。他总是很容易得到满足，于是源氏又俯下植物般细长的颈子，亲吻了情人的嘴角。

“杰西，乖。”他又说了一遍。

“操你的。”麦克雷嘴上这么说。

麦克雷没在被绑起来的时候反抗。他确实像要殉难了，源氏将粗麻绳环过情人的喉咙和肩膀，然后慢慢收紧，男妓的手臂自背后交叠在一起，滚烫的鞭稍接着落了下来。半藏双唇紧抿，手掌因常年握刀而粗糙有力，麦克雷被固定在长凳上，双腿处女似的并拢，脚踝被皮革锁住，只有鼓起的臀部上留下荨麻鞭交错的血痕。

那本来是个干净的躯体，也染上了岛田家的腥膻气。麦克雷瞥见身边仆人刚搬来的各色古欧洲刑具，手铐，泛着铁锈的锁链和黑色金属铁棺。就像个大型哥特们屠宰场，岛田半藏想要为性爱排布场景，打好灯光，排一出漫长的五幕剧。

这个拙劣、业余的调教师，把猎物弄得惊恐不已，麦克雷在被阴茎插入臀缝时已经有点硬不起来了，破皮的伤口被性器官蹭得很疼，开始呜呜乱叫，于是他被铐起来，暂时扔进铁棺里当一个装饰。铁棺里密布细碎的尖锐凸起，是个温和版的铁处女，如果不剧烈挣扎，只会被微微扎到红肿，或许一点点流血，不至于产生疼痛，只有难受和麻氧。

麦克雷从眼前正方形的空缺里看到源氏亲吻他的哥哥。再被放出来的时候这对兄弟都有些衣衫不整了，年长者的半边胸部刺着一条青色纹龙，源氏一条赤裸白色的腿从衣摆里伸出来跨坐在哥哥膝盖上。他们就像一对想要上床又迫于繁复陈旧的规则所限的爱人，不得不以第三样外在事物来间接深入彼此的身体。麦克雷成了一样性爱道具，半藏还是以无聊的传教士体位稳定地插入身下的西方肉体，不需要麦克雷发表什么技术性见解。而源氏占用了男友的嘴，把这个口活提前预支了。

男妓在这时慢慢硬起来，半藏面无表情地停顿了一下，最后射进他的身体里。麦克雷像夹紧源氏的纸钞那样夹紧了这些精液，这是他职业的证明。屁股上的伤痕被磨到破皮，他伺候完源氏，就勃起着被赶出了客厅。先前的牛仔裤和衬衫都因为弄脏被拿去洗了，仆人递给麦克雷一件黑纱羽织，有源氏身上罂粟花的味道。男妓胡乱系了下腰带，光着两条腿踩进马靴里，又被驱赶跑进屋的小野狗似的关到了马厩里。

他的头发依旧湿漉漉的，屁股疼得厉害。麦克雷就着臭烘烘的马匹站在门口等了一会源氏，没有等到，倒是有一个女仆出来说岛田先生还会再找他，接着塞给他一袋源氏最喜欢的酒心巧克力，又把门关上了。

这份小礼物意味着源氏今晚不过来陪他了。他们总是这样，每一次源氏不来酒吧就会托人带礼物，大多时候是酒和雪茄，有时候是糖。

麦克雷感到了失落，他觉得自己没有办法从半藏身边抢走源氏。半藏的认可对他来说毫无意义，而那些钱汇给了莱耶斯，他暂时，什么都得不到，只得歪歪扭扭地压着漏风的衣摆，昂着性器，岔开两条腿，坐上岛田半藏授意他的某一匹最像莱耶斯的小黑马上颠簸着回家。

end


End file.
